Typhoon
by Nyltiak
Summary: Grudgingly, Toad agrees to show Pyro around- but if he had any idea how much trouble it would get him in- He wouldn't have gotten involved. The X-Men want John back, and Mortimer's under orders to protect him, any means neccisary.


Disclaimer: No matter how much I hate to say it, I own no part of the X-men universe. But I do own the movie. Fine. I DON'T own the movie. I BORROWED it. OK?! Are you happy now? Are you?! But I do own any OOCs in this story. So there. Nyyah!

Author's note: Reviews are greatly appreciated- no matter what they say. FLAMES WELCOMED!! Nice reviews welcomed more. Non reviewers will be hit over the head with blunt objects, such as wrenches.

Chapter One- Not Alone, and Hating It.

Mortimer had no memory of acceptance. Not real acceptance, anyhow. The Brotherhood only valued him for his talents, and that was the closest he had ever come to affection.

He had been come used to it. He kicked the drywall bitterly, causing it to crack, giving off a cloud of white dust. He cursed, sitting on the otherwise barren floor.

He and Sabretooth had been demoted since the 'Liberty Island Incident'. They were longer valued aides, just grunt workers. It certainly brought back memories. He felt like a fool; walking around with packages entwined in his tongue. One of the younger members had laughed at him, saying he should start his own buisness; name it the 'mad green midget'. Mortimer supposed the body would be found any day now.

He had tended to his own wounds from the weather witch's blow; Magneto was not one to easily forgive- even after he had been released from prison. He would never hear the end of it. "You endangered the mission, da da da, we could have been successful if you had been less of an incompetent loser, da da da." He had heard it before, and it was getting easier and easier to deal with.

Of course, Mystique got of easy. She always did. He shuddered to think how she had paid back the boss, quickly pushing this from his mind. Just a few sweet words and she was off the hook…that conniving blue bastard.

So he was shocked when he heard a knock on his door before the start of his shift.

"Toad, Are you awake?" came the multi-toned voice of Mystique.

"Yeah" he grumbled, not bothering to get up.

"We have a job for you. Why don't you come on out?"

"If it's delivering those bloody …" he snarled.

"No, Mort. We have a new member." He could sense the smug smile on her lips. He grudgingly got up, brushing the drywall from his tattered trench coat.

He opened the door, looking even more put-out when he saw a child standing there.

"His name is John St. Allerdyce, code name, Pyro."

"Listen," said Toad. "If you want some family-friendly daycare, how 'bout you go get beastie boy down the hall, eh? You woke me up." He said, sporting his perpetual frown.

"Is that true? Now that's an odd thing. Because I was sure I heard you banging around in there a few minutes ago. Sleepwalking, I presume?" she asked, her lip curled. "Well, my green skinned friend…I _might _have over-heard that Magneto would pay a tremendous favor to someone who took the kid off of his hands. Maybe this is the chance you need to redeem youself." Toad's golden eyes flashed, now interested.

"Pyro, did you say?" he grinned slightly. "Now that's interesting."

The kid looked well enough. Most recruits were pretty beaten up, they were usually lost teenagers with no where else to go. He remembered the first time he had sat on Eric Lensherr's doorstep. Not a pretty picture. Then again, not many considered him much of a pretty picture in the first place, but that wasn't the point.

"He was one of Xavier's kids." She said shortly.

"Xavier? Now that's even more interesting. C'mon kid. We got a lot to do." Mystique ambled away, smiling to herself. Toad and Pyro would make quite a team, if they didn't kill each other first.

"So, how do you like Mysti-cue over there?" asked Toad, regarding the younger mutant.

"She's ok. Been nice to me."

"Psh. It's all an act. Learn not to trust the weasel; actually, don't trust anyone until you're sure they're not _her_." He said eyes straight ahead.

"So…um…why's your name 'Toad'?" the boy asked. Mortimer gave him a sideways glare.

"Why'dya think? Why's your name 'Pyro'?" the kid reached in to his pocket, producing a lighter with a grinning shark on each side. Moments later a ball of fire rested in his hand

"That's why," he said. Toad shrugged. In a second his green tongue was wrapped itself around Pyro's ankle, and he was nicely acquainted with the floor.

"That's why." He said mockingly. Pyro grunted, lifting himself off the filthy floor.

"An animalistic mutant? Never seen one before." He said. Toad flinched, his eyes still forward as they walked.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't be callin' Sabretooth an animal. He'll turn your spine in to powder."

"Fun." Said the youth, stowing his lighter in his left pocket. Toad didn't feel like talking to anyone just then. If it weren't for the hope of a promotion, he would vomit at the thought of spending the day with the former X-Child.

Review now. The giant radioactive rubber pants COMMAND YOU!


End file.
